LBT: Order of Leaf and Claw - Suggestions
by Ultimate Rising Phoenix
Summary: You follow my story, Order of Leaf and Claw? You want to help me create it by offering some coll OC you created? I'm accepting OCs now, leave me your suggetion.
1. Characters

**And now, for all my dear readers, the one who follow my updates into my most recente story: Land Before Time: The Order of Leaf and Claw, I'm now asking you to help me with my story by offering my ideas.**

 **I'm offering you all a chance of having a character appearing into my story. If you have a suggestion for a character that you would like to go along in the story, then here it is the chance. Give me your ideas, tell me your characters, and I'll see what I can do to fit them inside. They could be main characters, secondary or recurrent, it is all up to how much I like your character ;)**

 **You can tell me your idea via Reviews or through PM**

* * *

 **Here is the basic guide**

 **Name:** The name of your character

 **Species:** The species of your character

 **Age:** Choose among child, pre-teen, teen, young adult, adult or elder

 **Residence:** Where your character currently resides? The Great Valley? The Valley of Mists? The Mysterious Beyond? The Valley of Leaf and Claw? Somewhere else?

 **Gender:** Is your character male or female?

 **Description:** The general physical description of your character, please, try to be coherent with the species.

 **Personality:** Description of your characters way of thinking and about his general personality, who he/she is internally.

 **Friends and Family:** A small briefing of your character's relatives and close ones.

 **Hobbies:** What your character likes to do on his/hers free time? Walk around? Swim? Look at the sky puffies? Collecting shiny rocks?

 **Likes:** What your character likes or loves

 **Dislikes:** A small list of things your character's dislikes or hates

 **Biography:** A little of your character's life-story

 **Amulet:** The amulet of the Order of Leaf and Claw and the specific shape it has on your character's body. It can be a ring, a collar, a necklace, a bracelet, a crown, a brooch on the skin, a belt, but it has to have the symbol of the Order of Leaf and Claw: a treestar with a sharptooth's tooth over it. If your character is not a member of the Order, please, ignore this item and the two following.

 **Magic:** The specific kind of magic that your character possesses.

 **Techniques:** Some examples of techniques that you character uses with his magic. Some specific forms of magic that are his main choice in a battle or which are worth mentioning.

 **Skills:** The natural, non-magical skills that your character possesses. Is it a natural leader? It had strong senses? It has a great intuition? It can leap far? Is it stronger than normal? Can it speaks with other creatures besides dinosaurs, as Mo could with the bugs in the nineth movie?

 **Example -**

 **Name:** Littlefoot

 **Species:** Flathead Longneck (Apatosaurus)

 **Age:** Pre-teen

 **Residence:** Great Valley/Valley of Leaf and Claw

 **Gender:** Male

 **Description:** A young pre-teen longneck with brown colored body, darker-brown on his back and on the back of his neck and top of his head and cream-colored underbelly. He also has cream-colored stub claws on his four feet, four on each one. His eyes are reddish-brown.

 **Personality:** Adventurous, protective, caring, modest, intelligent, playful, positive, ethical, mature, brave and a natural leader

 **Friends and Family:** Mother (deceased)

Bron (father)

Shorty (tall neck, adoptive brother)

Grandma and Grandpa (maternal grandparents)

Cera (threehorn, friend)

Ducky (bigmouth swimmer, friend)

Spike (spiketail, friend)

Petrie (crested flier, friend)

Chomper (bonecrusher sharptooth, friend)

Ruby (fast runner, friend)

Terry (bonecrusher sharptooth, friend, teacher)

And many more…

 **Hobbies:** Adventuring, playing hide and go seek, exploring, training his new abilities, spending time with the ones who he loves

 **Likes:** His friends, his grandparents, treestars, adventuring, helping others, his home, green food, doing what is the best for others, playing with his friends, seeing and learning new things, his new abilities and using them to help others and protecting the ones he loves, the memory of his mother, his new friends into the Order, being able to fulfill Chomper's dream

 **Dislikes:** The ones who threaten his loved ones, cruel dinosaurs, people who mess with his friends, seeing his loved ones in danger, the memory of how he lost his mother, not being able to help, the thought of losing the ones who are dear to him, the thought of Chomper becoming evil, being alone and lost

 **Biography:** Littlefoot was born into a happy family, being raised by his mother and his grandparents. His happiness seemed to suddenly come into a halt as his mother was killed by a vicious sharptooth, at the same time that he was separated from his grandparents by an earthshake. Littlefoot had to sail on his own quest to find the Great Valley, and by doing so, he became friends with Cera, Ducky, Spike and Petrie. After a long journey, the five young dinosaurs were finally able to find the Great Valley and reunite with their families. During his life, Littlefoot lived several others adventures, like the time he travelled to the Valley of Mists, and also, the time in the Great Migration, in which he got to finally know his long lost father, but, more notably, the friendship with a young kind sharptooth named Chomper, who later came to live in the Great Valley with a fast runner named Ruby. Life was good top Littlefoot and his friends, but Littlefoot started worrying about the future, and about Chomper someday not being his friend anymore. IN that night, after a strange dream, Littlefoot was attracted by a light that came form the skies, and in there, he suddenly found himself in the middle of another adventure, and this could be the greatest of all his life…

 **Amulet:** A circular ring in the base of his neck

 **Magic:** _**Light Magic:**_ This magic allows the holder to control and emit light, and use it as a great variety of purposes. The light magic can be used both to attack and defend, and it can be a real versatile form of magic, once it allows the user to fight off enemies into a great variety of ways.

This magic allows, besides controlling light for simply purposes, as generating illumination and even creating shapes and images out of light, it also allows to great forms of combat, by generating beams of light, which are able to destroy solid rock, and creating protection of light, in order to block attacks.

Light Magic is highly powerful against the dark creatures and the powers of darkness itself, being a power that is extremely efficient in order to fight them.

 **Techniques: _Light Roar:_** Littlefoot cumulates light energy over his mouth, and liberates it in the shape of a powerful beam of light that is powerful enough to destroy a rock. The beam can also be sustained and used as a mean of attacking several enemies at once, and it also seems to have piercing properties.

 _ **Bright Wall:** _ Littlefoot calls on the light powers, and uses it to create a wall made out of light in front of himself. This wall is solid, and serves to block incoming attacks and also to keep enemies away.

 _ **Bright Power:**_ Littlefoot infuses the power of light itself into his own body, enhancing himself and his fighting ability. Littlefoot had already show that in this shape his gains enhanced strength, speed and endurance.

 _ **Light Sharp Horn:** _ Focusing the power of light into his forehead, Littlefoot focus the light power and soon he materializes it into a long, blade-like horn made out of pure light. This horn seems to be solidified light, and it has great piercing power, once it had been shown to being able to cut a rock clean in half.

 **Skills:** Clever and creative, natural leadership, recently acquired fighting skills


	2. Hollows - Author

**Yep, another round of suggestions from the readers of my Order of Leaf and claw story.**

 **This chapter now is a proposal for you to create your own variation of Hollow.**

 **As it had already been explained in the main story, Hollows can come in many shapes and many purposes. I already showed you two kind of Hollows in there: the fast biter likes and the spy insects.**

 **Now, I want to know if you guys would have some good idea for a Hollow that maybe could appear in future chapters. If you have, please, send it to me and I'll see if I can find good use for it. As regular, you can post it in a comment or send it to me via PM.**

 **Bad guys also have their own paper in any story, right**

* * *

 **Name:** _The specific name by which this particular variation of Hollow is know. Usually a Hollow kind's name has to do with their appearance or with their main function, but it also can have to do with something that could inspire fear into the heart of others._

 **Appearance:** _The general appearance that the kind of Hollow have. What kind of creature it is based on? It stands on two legs or it is quadruped? It has wings? It has some particular feature that calls most attention? As a general rule, most Hollows look too bizarre or too unnatural to be confused with regular dinosaurs in close distance. And also, they almost always have dark and negative colors, like black, crimson or dark-purple._

 **Main Usages:** _The main function of the Hollows. The thing that this specific kind of hollow is most used for. Attack. Assault. Sneaking. Tracking. Spying. Stealing. Capturing. Luring victims. Protecting their creator. Etc._

 **Instincts:** _The Hollows main instincts. Usually associated with their main usage, and sometimes, it reflects the personal desires and personality of who created them. To hunt. To kill. To eat. To protect. To capture. To find. To destroy. To torture. To bring pain. To terrorize. As a general rule, all the Hollows who are created by someone have "serve its master" as one of its instincts._

 **Abilities/traits:** _What kind of specific abilities this variation of Hollow have? Usually it associates directly with their main usage. It has a special way of attacking? It is particularly sneaky? It is big and strong? It can camouflage itself? It is particularly sneaky?_

* * *

 **Okay, for all my readers. I want to sincerely apologize if my laziness with the story Order of Leaf and Claw is bothering you, but I have much other projects and much other things in which I should work now. Including my University's exams, which will be in less than two weeks from now.**

 **I would love to work more on them, but I don't have that much time, and I hope you al can understand.**

 **Also, other problem which I'm facing is somehow the lack of inspiration.**

 **You see, though I think I already have a main plot ready for this arc of the sotry, and the next, I still have trouble to develop the inside story, as if, how to make some approaches and ideas for specific chapters. So, I'd like to use this chance to ask for your opinion, and to see if you can give me any suggestions about how to go on with this story.**

 **Also, I'd like to ask your opinion about songs.**

 **Not like opening and ending themes, more like, real songs, inside the story, just like in Land Before Time movies. It is good, or you think it would ruin the story?**

 **Also, this questions is directed to** _Littlefootxcera_ **about your character Swift. Yes, you already specified that he was adopted by the leader of the Valley of Leaf and Claw. Well, what would you think of him, this way, having an adopted younger sibling?**


	3. Valleys

**Yep, after considering long and weighting all "why yes" and "why no", I came to the decision of making it earlier.**

 **I was planning to add things like that in future chapters, but I have decided that it there would be no harm into adding it now, since it will give no spoilers of any kind, and I think that people might be able to come up with pretty interesting ideas.**

 **This is now a new chapter, depicting to you how you create your very own VALLEY!**

 **Yep, you might create another Valley and, if I find it interesting, I might add it into the story at some point in the future!**

 **I'm doing this now because these things are killing me, and I know that the current arc (yes, I'm doing it in arcs, just like in animes) will still take a while to get finished. I plan for each arc to have around 20 chapters or more.**

 **There will be another yet chapter, for even more detailed locations.**

* * *

 **Name:** _The name by which said Valley is known, how it is usually called. It may have something to do with the items below._

 **Size:** _It is the same size of the Great Valley? Is it bigger? How bigger? Is it smaller? How smaller?_

 **Description:** _This valley is a safe place, is it famous, is it a welcoming place, or is it a harsh environment? Is it lusty and green, or is it deserted? Is it safe or there are dangers behind every tree?_

 **Distinctive Features:** _**OPTIONAL ** something that is particular and makes the said valley or other location stand out from other places. It is well hidden? It is surrounded by smoking mountains? It is right to the side of the Great Water? It has some particular plant in there that don't grow in any other place?_

 **Distinctive Places:** _Some particular locations in the Valley that are worth taking notes. The Great Valley has the Canyon of Shining Rocks, The Big Longneck Stone (I don't remember well the name), the Caves of Many Voices, and the Secret Mud Pools._ ( **for you all to know, the locations CAN have some kind of magic and be supernatural** )

 **Population:** _What it is like? It is entirely of one particular species, or it has a lot of them? There are only leaf eaters in there, or there are also sharpteeth living in there? Or there are only sharpteeth with no leaf eater?_

 **Magic Properties:** **_OPTIONAL_** _Some feature that the Valley has that depicts it clearly as having a supernatural nature. It is always has snow, even in the warm times? It makes creatures in there heal faster than normal? It is always in night time or day time? It has living green food that attacks who tries to eat it? The time in there flows faster or slower in relation to the world outside it?_


End file.
